


As The Rain Falls

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, F/M, They are having a moment, Tumblr Prompt, kinda feels like it misses something, not entirely sure about the ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: They're still in the rain.





	As The Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy Valentine event, prompt; kisses – in the rain

He found her standing in the rain, in the open hangar, now cleaned out of the debris.

“It's raining. On a day like this.” she says, not looking at him.

“Rain is nice.” he says, quietly, coming to stand beside her.

“I always found it depressing.” she looks at him. “Much more so, on Valentine's Day.”

“Oh.” he understands.

“My life is a huge mess and I am feeling bad because it rains on Valentine's Day.” she sighs.

“Well, if it's any consolation I haven't celebrated a Valentine's Day, at least properly, since before I died. Always busy on that day.” he closes his eyes, turning his face towards the sky, feeling the rain fall on him. “I mean, it's not really Valentine's Day if you celebrate it on the weekend after.”

They stay quiet for a moment, then he feels Daisy tag him towards her and then her lips press softly on his. His eyes are still closed, and he doesn't hesitate to return the kiss and wrap his arms around her.

They break the kiss, foreheads touching.

“Is this you asking me out?” he asks, smiling.

“Is that you saying yes?” she grins.

Coulson laughs, breathlessly.

“Yes, yes it it.” he says, kissing her.

“Good.” she sighs against his lips.

They're still in the rain, already soaked through, but they don't care at the moment. They just keep kissing each other, hands in hair and around waists and behind necks and cupping cheeks, never staying still.

 


End file.
